Rough and Tough
by XxSugarxX2010
Summary: Drabbles about the Thorston twins and why they act like they do. Don't let their fighting fool you, they will always have each other's backs. This will be updated when I have a case of writers block for my other stories. Traditional 100 word chapters, it is surprisingly not that hard to do!
1. Hair

**I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_**, the movies or the cartoon. This series are just going to be short chapters and they will feature Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Enjoy!**

When the Thorston twins turned five they realized that they were expected to have each other's backs no matter what. It was because of that, that they fight as much as they do. Sure they loved each other, sometimes more than they did their parents, but having to be around their twin almost all day everyday they were sure to have a few brawls, and they did.

The most notable example of their affection towards each other happens every morning. While his sister was barely awake, Tuffnut would sit behind her and braid her hair into her style of choice.

**AN- If you have any ideas for any of my stories let me know! I would be happy to hear them**

**I love you all, ****Sugar**

**Official length (not including disclaimer and an): 100 words according to MSW**


	2. Blood

**I still don't own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_**, I wish that I did but I don't. Enjoy**

_"Now there's blood on it," Ruffnut said after she smashed the shield against her brothers' face. _That was hours ago and he was still bleeding from the wound. She had no idea that the force that was behind the hit would be that effective; if she did she would not have done it.

"Why did you hit me so hard?" Tuffnut wined as he lay on his back looking up at her.

"Stop being such a baby," she told him as she started to clean and bandage his head. "I didn't mean to."

"I know," was all that he said.

**AN: Here you go, still have writer's block. Ideas for my other stories let me know.**

**Word count: 100**


	3. KO

**I still don't own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_**, I wish that I did but I don't. Enjoy**

Sure they were just knocked out but it was worth it in their eyes. They just plummeted to the ground more than a few feet away but they survived didn't they? Of course it was noting for once they both came back from darkness they were rolling around on the ground once more.

To everyone else it was the same but to them and their dragon they knew that there was less force than normal, they were still weak after all. The two heads of the Hideous Zippleback looked at eachother before separating their riders. It was just like yesterday.

**AN: Almost done with the next chapter of **_**For the Love of Bats**_**!**

**Word count: 100 words**


	4. You are the girl right?

**I still don't own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_**, I wish I did.**

"I don't look like a girl do I?" Tuffnut asked his sister after his so called friend Soutlot confused him for his sister. It's not like this was the first time, but after a while it does get annoying.

"No," she replied giving him a smile. They both spit on their hands before shaking hands, with their hands still locked they banged their heads against each other. The hit was hard enough that it knocked both of them to their backs.

"Oh yeah, I'm seeing stars." He laughed feeling better than he did after his fight with the other teen.

**AN: I need ideas!**

**Word count: 100**


	5. Let's sacrifice Tuffnut

**Still don't own! Love you all.**

"One of these day people are going to start to think that you want me dead," Tuffnut said to his twin. He was complaining once again after one of her, "Let's sacrifice Tuffnut" ideas. Sure he knew that she didn't mean it, but the others were starting to wonder about them.

"I wouldn't know what to do without you, if that happened." She told him as she kissed his check and went to bed. She rolled over to give him a smile.

They both knew that it came from being twins, and they would never understand why they do it.

**AN: This one was slightly harder to do. I am still looking for ideas for my other stories.**

**Word Count: 100**


	6. Dragon Fighting

**I still don't own!**

So they fell off of Barf and Belch, again. It was bound to happen sooner or later with the way that they fought, even when in the air. Half of the time they though that were going to die only be caught by the others, while the other half they were caught in their dragons jaws.

Their fighting on their dragon has gotten to the point that everyone could tell that the two heads could "feel" what is going on and respond accordingly. It wasn't much but you could tell that each head was loyal to one of the twins.

**AN: I still need ideas! Love you all, Sugar**

**Word count: 100**


	7. Fighting

**Still don't own!**

Bringing pain to the other was the Thorston way of saying "I love you" to their sibling. It was something that only the two of them could do. If someone else tried to hurt one of them they would have to deal with the other. They didn't run to their parents with their problems, they took care of it themselves. Sure it meant that they were often on their own when it came to fights, but they happened to like that. It signaled that they trusted the other to have their backs no matter what, that is how it is.

**AN: Ideas for any story are welcome! Love you Sugar.**

**Word count: 100**


	8. Pranks

**Still don't own!**

The Thorston twins were scene running away from the Gobber's Smithy. Sure they could be seen doing this almost weekly but no one ever tried to stop them. Their pranks never really hurt anything, unless if they were after Mildew then you could never tell what they were going to do. Most of the time, they were just trying to shake things up in the village so they were easily fixed. It was only when Stoick the Vast that truly cared when they were up to it seemed like. This time, however, it was only a small explosion that happened.

**AN: Ideas for any story are welcome! Love you Sugar.**

**Word count: 100**


	9. Weak and Girly

**Still don't own!**

_"And if I were weak and girly, I'd be my brother!" _Ruffnut told the group of dragon riders getting her brother to laugh before it fully sunk into his thick skull what she truly said.

"Wait what?" The male twin asked her when he realized that she was insulting him, in front of the others.

She really didn't mean it but as far as the others were concerned she didn't care. Looking at her brother she knew that there were no hurt feelings, after all they could always tell what the other was saying. They would laugh about it later.

**AN: Ideas for any story would be nice! Love you, Sugar**

**Word count: 100**


	10. Cold

**Still don't own!**

It was cold, so damn cold, even with the dragons protecting their riders. Tuffnut was starting to get tired of Soutlot attempting to get closer to his sister. Sure he knew that she would never leave him, but she could do so much better than that loud mouth.

"Tuff," said blond stopped trying to kill his friend with his glair to see his sister looking at him. "Can it get any colder?" She asked as she tucked herself into his chest for more heat.

He wrapped his arms around her to enjoy the body heat that she offered him freely.

**Ideas would be welcome for my other stories, if you have one let me know!**

**I love yinz**

**Sugar**


	11. Girlfriend

**Still don't own!**

"So," Ruffnut said as she was walking beside her brother with a broad smile on her face.

"Don't go there," Tuffnut growled out as he walked faster to get away from her.

"How is your girlfriend? The mace?" The younger Thorson laughed at her twin. She knew that he really didn't take it to heart. They really didn't take anything that seriously when it came from the others mouth, especially if it was some form of teasing.

"Oh she is fine thank you for asking," he told her. It didn't take long before she was on his back, kicking him.

**Ideas would be welcome for my other stories, if you have one let me know!**

**I love yinz**

**Sugar**

**Word Count: 100 words**


	12. Yacknog

**I still do not own!**

"Are you crying?" Ruffnut asked Snotlout before he hurled chunks in the snow. This in turn caused Tuffnut to laugh, falling in the snow.

"That was so gross," He told the others as he continued to gag.

"Sis, when she comes back, I dare you to have some!" Tuffnut said from his place in the snow. Before she could agree, Astrid came back through. "Astrid, Ruffnut wants to try some."

With a forced smile the female twin took a cup of so-called holiday cheer and forced it down, once the other female was gone the yacknog was in the snow.

**AN: You can now find me on Facebook as well as twitter, this chapter was an idea from Seryyth.**

**Hope you liked it**

**Sugar**

**Word count: 100 Words**


	13. Boys

**Still don't own!**

"Why is it always you?" Tuffnut complained as Barf and Belch landed. It was another great day for dragon racing, and of course Snotlout and Fishlegs just had to try to gain _His_ sisters favor. Did they not understand that she wants neither of them?

"Oh please, we both know that nothing will happen between them and me," Ruffnut said as she jumped from Barf onto her twins back, knocking him face first into the dirt.

Yes he knew that, but he could help but wonder if those two idiots knew that. She was not going to won that easily!

**This chapter was dedicated to ! Thank you for all of your great reviews! Any ideas let me know.**

**I love yinz, Sugar**

**Word Count: 100**


	14. Eret

**Still don't own!**

"So," Ruffnut said as was fixing her brothers hair. He just had to get braids done as well! The only difference between the two styles was that he had way more.

"How is Eret, Son of Eret doing?" Tuffnut asked chuckling when he got hit. "Isn't he your everything?" He was now no longer hiding his laughter.

"That's it!" Ruff said throwing the brush to the side and starting to punch and kick her brother. It was only a matter of time before the brother had his sister pinned under him. "Alright you win, now get off." She head-butted him.

**This chapter was dedicated to HideousZippleback! Thank you for all of your great reviews! Any ideas let me know.**

**I love all of you, Sugar**

**Word Count: 100**


End file.
